This study seeks to test the hypothesis that caloric restrictions and/or a ketogenic diet affect the consumption of cigarettes and resting metabolic rate. The study will determine the effect of different diets on nicotine usage in nicotine-dependent men and women. The primary outcome measure is nicotine consumption across diet.